


Podfic: Three Beaches

by Princess2000204 (Lena204)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, New Jersey, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:30:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena204/pseuds/Princess2000204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was: Steve/Danny, PG-13ish: Danny gets Steve to go back home with him on vacation, and they end up going to Jersey Shore. Steve mocks Jersey Shore people. (Do I get extra points for actually watching that show to get a feel for those people? ;) ) It started out as humor and turned to romance...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Three Beaches

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Three Beaches](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16786) by Rina. 



 Written for shifty-gardener whose loving sisters furloughday and crazykookie bought her the piece for her birthday in the Purple Dove auction.

 

[MP3 Download](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012052916.zip)


End file.
